After Story
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: A collection of side stories from the Shifting Remnant AU: where do the lives of team RWBY lead in the wake of the Battle of Beacon? In the years to follow, what choices and paths do they take before they become the legends and memories that their children, and their children's children tell for years to come. Spin off of Shifting Remnant AU (The Longest Night & Eternity Rising)
1. After Story I: Yang

After Story I: Yang

* * *

 _ **Warning: These short stories are a follow up to Eternity Rising. Please read The Longest Night and Eternity Rising before reading After Story. Thank you.**_

* * *

 _One month after the Battle for Beacon_

Yang felt cramped in the yellow car that she now drove down the highway. She should have been grateful that Ozpin was willing to give her a substantial amount of Lien to help her settle into her new life as a cripple. Sure, she was able to use her body again ever since the Shifter, Lia, healed her neck injury, but what the almost-goddess said was completely true; her body would never be as strong as it once way. Yang found herself struggling to do daily tasks, and for that reason alone Yang angrily began to call herself a cripple. Not for pity, but simply because she genuinely hated being useless.

Which brought her mind back to the money that Ozpin had given her. She refused to let him pay for her standard of living, yet he refused to _not_ give her something. Eventually, she agreed upon allowing him to buy her a used car that she could drive around in place of her motorcycle. The man cheated; he bought her a twelve thousand Lien sports car. "It was used," he said with a mocking smile. _Damn him_ , she thought to herself. Granted, it was a nice car, but her precious Bumblebee lay unused at her father's house now; she would never ride again in her weakened state.

But she couldn't get used to being cooped inside of it. She was used to being exposed to the elements on her motorcycle. The thrill of riding was what drove her to buy it in the first place. She sighed, almost wanting to cry. "I miss my bike!" she yelled to no one. She sighed, relenting in her imaginary struggle against the car. She'd get used to it eventually. For now, since she refused to let Ozpin pay for her home and necessities, she decided to go out and find a job. Unfortunately, that requires having contacts.

And she only had one contact in Vale that wasn't a student at Beacon. And for once, she was not looking forward to the coming interaction.

* * *

Junior sat happily behind the bar of his club, serving drinks to his customers with a polite and charming smile; the important trait of any true business man. _Today is a good day,_ he thought. _No Grimm attacking the town square, no war sirens, and no Blondie._

He mentally wanted to kick himself when he saw his bouncers rush into the door and close it. _Son of a bitch_ ¸ he thought. "What are you idiots doing?" he asked them angrily.

"Boss! She's back!" they answered.

"Damn it!" he yelled back. "I just replaced that door the last time she was here! What the hell does she want now!?"

They all stood behind the door with weapons drawn, the tension heavy upon them. Junior walked up to stand behind them. "Don't shoot her, you idiots. She gets stronger the more you try to hurt her." He turned to his DJ and motioned for him to cut the music. Silence. _Why isn't she knocking the door down?_ Junior asked himself.

"It's a trick!" one of his men said. "She's trying to trick us into thinking she's gone!"

"Quiet!" Junior yelled. He approached the door and nervously put his ear upon it. A moment later, there was a gentle tap upon the door. "What is it?" he asked.

"Let me in," the blonde brawler said from the other side, her voice muffled.

Junior paused, uncertain. "Are...aren't you going to break my door down?"

She sighed. "I can't."

His jaw dropped. "What did you just say."

"I said that I _can't_ break the door down. In fact, I couldn't even beat one of your underlings in a thumb wrestling match, let alone fight them."

"She's...she's joking, right boss?" one of his men asked.

Junior shrugged. He opened the door slowly, and Yang entered with a worried look on her face. "I'm...I'm not gonna get shot this time, am I?"

Junior gave her a curious look, examining her from top to bottom. "Whoa," he said. "You okay, Blondie? You don't look so hot." Standing before Junior, Yang looked thinner and less muscular than she was the last time he saw her.

"I've seen better days," she admitted. "I came to ask you something."

"If its about the woman you're looking for, or whatever, I still don't know anything. And with Torchwick dead, I doubt that's on the table. What can I possibly have for you?" Yang blushed, which caught Junior off guard, and mumbled something. He raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

She opened her mouth to repeat herself, but paused. "Can we...speak privately, actually?"

"You expect me to be alone with you?" he asked.

"Bring the twins if you want. Just leave the idiots behind."

Junior frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Fair enough. Militia! Melanie! Come with us. Boys, keep an eye on the club for me. And put your damn guns away! You're scaring the customers!"

The twins came when beckoned, and the four of them walked behind the bar and entered a back room. Upon entering, Yang saw that it was a mixture of a break room and a manager's office. There was a desk covered in paper work, two large, brand new black couches, and a safe presumably full of the profits from the club. Junior sat down at the desk and opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a small glass of the strong liquor. He offered the bottle to Yang, who politely declined. Putting the bottle down, he motioned for Yang and the twins to sit. The sisters sat together on one couch, and Yang sat alone on the other. "So," he began. "What do you want to discuss?"

Yang looked between Junior and the twins nervously. "Look, just...please bear with me, okay? This is hard for me to say." Junior gave her a curious look before sipping at his whiskey. "I guess you're curious about why I look so weak."

"That I am," he admitted.

"Well...long story short, because trust me, it gets pretty damn complicated, but I, uh, had my neck broken, essentially. I was almost paralyzed for life from the neck down."

"Oh, shit!" Junior blurted. "That's...uh...rough."

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. It happened during the Battle for Beacon. I was, uh, given some special medical treatment. That's the part that's hard to explain, so I'll just leave it at that for now. But, my neck was healed in the process. However...the damage has been done. I'm stuck like this forever. No amount of rehab will ever make my body as strong as it used to be."

"So you really are as weak as you look?" he asked.

"Why, you lookin' to get some payback? You'd win, but only if you killed me. Because if I survive whatever you do to me, my sister won't just sit idly by and let my attacker go free."

"The one in the hood?" Junior asked.

It was Yang's turn to give him a curious look. "How do _you_ know my sister?"

"She didn't tell you? Well, I can see why she didn't. Back about three or four months ago, she came to me to get Roman's contact information. And she took some cigars from my bouncer. Said they were a peace offering."

 _So, that's how she became friends with Roman. I bet it had to do with her nightmare._ Yang smiled. _You are crafty sis. I'll give you that. Still gonna get a lecture though._ Then a thought struck her. "Hey, wait! I came here looking for the same info and you told me you didn't know!"

"No, you came asking if I knew where to find him. Completely different. And what would you have done with his phone number, anyway? Called him up and asked him where he lived? Besides, I assumed you already knew about your sister looking for him. Figured she got into trouble or something and that's why you wanted to find him." He took another sip from his whiskey. "But, if it makes you feel better, I did hope that she was okay. So, did she get into trouble?"

Yang laughed. "The most amount of trouble. We were investigating what he was doing, and the whole time she was secretly friends with him. She tried to turn him, too. God rest the man's soul. He deserved a happy life. I can see that now."

Junior gave her a curious look. "You seem...older. Like you've matured."

"I guess being a cripple has made me look at the world a little bit differently." She sighed. "Which brings me to what I needed to ask you."

"You know, at this point, I'm used to you asking for strange things. What is it this time?" Once again, he lifted his glass of whiskey.

"I...It hurts me to say this, but I was wandering if maybe, _just maybe_ , you could...give me a job."

Junior choked on his whiskey. "You want me to _what_?"

"Look," Yang said. "I don't like that it's come to this. But I have my pride, okay? Professor Ozpin, my father, Weiss's family...they all don't care to let me either live with them or to buy me a place to live and pay my bills. But I just can't live with that, you know. I'd feel too guilty, and it just feels like they pity me. I just want to earn my own wage. So, as much as I hate to ask this of you, you are literally the _only_ contact I have in Vale. And since I had my injury, I'm unable to continue my education. So...I want to work here."

"Well, what can you do? You've already said that you're cripple and that you're too weak to fight, so as ideal as having you as a bouncer might have once seemed, it's a pipedream now."

"I can dance," Yang admitted.

"Not that kind of club, Blondie."

"Door greeter?"

"Does this look like a grocery store to you?"

"Teach me to tend the bar?"

"You kidding? It's not that easy! There are hundreds of mixed drinks that I've memorized and serve _daily_. I'm the only one here who knows how to make them all, and as such I am far too busy to teach you."

"Let me be a damn janitor then!" Yang yelled, standing up.

Junior stood up, towering over her. "You're too weak! You admitted it yourself. You really think you can move a ten gallon bucket of mop water with the state of your body?"

Yang flinched, looking down at her own muscles. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do," she muttered.

Junior felt a pang of guilt and regret. He sat down in his seat once again and lightly sipped at his whiskey. "Look, Blondie...I'm sorry. I really am. But...I don't think I can help you."

She nodded while holding her head. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Junior said again. "Seems like every time you come in here, I can't ever help you."

"I'm sorry to have put this on you so suddenly," she said. She stood up once again, and Junior and the twins were shocked to see a tear roll down her cheek. She made her way to the office door. "I'm...I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble over the last few months." She reached for the door knob.

"Wait!" Militia said suddenly, standing and grabbing Yang's hand. Yang turned and met the black and red clad girl's eyes. Her gaze was serious and determined. She turned to face Junior. "Surely we can teach her to run the bar, Junior."

He sighed. "I honestly wish I could, but there's just no time for it. Between serving customers, doing the paperwork, and being an information broker...I just can't."

Militia smiled. "Do you really intend to grow old and retire without choosing someone to fill in for you here?"

"Well...no..."

"Teach her how to serve the drinks at least. Melanie and I have worked with you long enough to know how to do the paperwork. Then you'll only have to worry about the information broker side of your work."

Junior's jaw dropped. "I don't know."

"Think about it," Melanie added from her seat. "Someday, she could even become the new information broker of Vale. Think of it as taking her as an apprentice...except you pay her a living wage in the process."

Junior looked between the twins. He smiled. "It's not like you two to like someone. Why?"

The twins smiled, and simultaneously said, "She beat us once; made our work interesting."

Militia added, "She helped us out when we thought our work was dull and useless. So, we'd like to help her out in return." She turned to Yang and gave her a friendly smile. "We've always liked you; ever since you beat us. It breaks our hearts to see you in your current state."

Yang looked back between the twins and Junior, her eyes hopeful. "Well?" Melanie asked.

"Ugh!" Junior said. He picked up the glass of whiskey and downed what was left. "Fine!" he said.

Yang's eye's beamed. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Junior said, reaching into a drawer of the desk and pulling out a job application. "Quickly fill this out so I can make it official. As soon as your done, we start."

"Wait," she said, confused. "I start working tonight."

"Quickly!" he said. "Before I change my mind. You're working until we close tonight!" He looked at the clock on the wall. "You've got a seven hour shift ahead of you. I hope you're ready to learn, and learn quickly." Resisting the urge to cry happy tears, she accepted the job application and immediately began filling out the particulars. While she wasn't looking, Junior secretly smiled. _Happy to have you on board, Blondie._ He paused, realizing something. "Hey, Blondie."

"Hm?" she asked, looking up from the paper work.

"What's your real name?"

She smiled. "Yang. Yang Xioa Long."

* * *

 _Song: Burn - Ellie Goulding_

 **Author's Note**

I realize this was a quick follow up to _Eternity Rising_ , but I just wanted to get started as quickly as I could. I couldn't help it. This will not be a full length story, however. The other stories in the **Shifting Remnant AU** have been novel length, but this will just be five short stories following five characters from _Eternity Rising_.

And no, I'm not going to do the R-W-B-Y format like the trailers did; I'm going chronological in my timeline. I consider the end of _Eternity Rising_ to be The Battle of Beacon. Yeah, the Epilogue ties alot of that up, but there's a **massive** time skip from the last chapter and the epilogue. So, what do our characters do after the Battle of Beacon? Well, here, one month later, Yang begins her life as a "cripple" as she calls herself, and starts working for Junior.

Who next? Well the next chapter will take place a couple of years after this...but who will it be?

I will admit one thing though; who our five characters are.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang obviously, but the fifth is...

NEO!

I really liked writing for her. Am I the only one who's come up with the idea that she's a robot? I feel like I might be, if not one of the few.

Well, till next time! :D


	2. After Story II: Weiss

After Story II: Weiss

 _Four years after the Battle for Beacon_

Weiss stormed down the hall of the Schnee Dust Company's headquarters, stationed in Atlas. It had been almost five years since she had last been inside this building, and she didn't leave on good terms either. _"You were_ born _to run this company!"_ her father had said. Weiss returned with what she would claim to be her greatest comeback ever.

 _"Then I'll just go to Beacon and be a Huntress instead! That's at least more interesting that running this stupid company!"_ Without waiting for her father's reaction, she stormed out of his office and never looked back. Granted, once he realized she was serious, be paid her tuition in full, hoping that she'd come to her senses after a semester or two.

She graduated last spring, much to her father's presumed disdain. She didn't know for sure; she hadn't seen him in that entire time.

Which brought her to the present. She waited a full year, planning her every move, plotting out how this reunion would go. She would be in control. That's how she planned for it to be. Her father would be surprised, and she wouldn't let him control her ever again. She smiled, thinking about her final retaliation against her father; the rejection of ever running this god forsaken company.

Myrtenaster rested at her waist, a display of her strength that she insisted on bringing with her today. She had her whole team's support; even Yang, who _officially_ hadn't been a part of the team since she recovered from her injury. Ozpin offered to have her role filled, to make team RWBY a four person team again, but none of the remaining members allowed it. Yang would always be a part of team RWBY, and no one could take her place. Yang was always grateful for that, and Weiss made sure to visit the blonde every so often during their time at Beacon without her. Granted, she was usually with Ruby and Blake at those times, but occasionally she would go alone to see how she was holding up.

Standing before Weiss as she approached were two suited men, waiting nervously for her. She smiled to herself when she saw them sweating. Halting in front of them, she gave them her best, commanding glance. "Open the door," she demanded.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. The one on the right cleared his throat roughly before answering, "I...I, uh, can't do that, Weiss."

She glared at him. "That's Ms. _Schnee_ to you. Now, _open the door._ "

"I'm sorry...Miss Schnee...ma'am...but, your father gave us specific instructions; he is not to be disturbed."

She smiled. "Either you open it, or I will knock it down myself." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Besides, this will be the _last_ time I disturb him. I won't be coming back after today."

The guard was going to try and deny her once again, when a raspy voice came from inside the room. "Let her in," it said. "She'll make do on her threat. I'd like to not have the door replaced while I'm still here."

The guards nodded and stepped aside. "Good afternoon," they said to Weiss politely.

Weiss stormed through the wooden double doors, fully expecting to see her father sitting at his desk, surrounded by board officials and secretaries taking notes.

Instead, she saw her father sitting in a wheelchair, looking pale and ghostly with a tube stuck in his hand. The sight caught Weiss by surprise, and her heart sank at the image before her. "F-father?" she asked.

He looked up from his desk and met his daughter's eyes. The pale, ice blue eyes that she saw matched her own, yet they weren't full of pride and selfishness as she had seen them before; they were full of pain and regret. "It's...it's good to see you, my girl."

She approached nervously. "Father, what's...what's going on? What's wrong?"

He looked down at himself and sighed. "It seems, even the wealthy aren't immune to what ails our planet. I am sick, my child."

"Sick?" she asked. "How sick."

"Sick enough," he answered sadly. "The doctor's tell me that I won't last the year. Eight, maybe nine more months at best. Cancer is a terrible foe, Weiss. Very few can hope to beat it. I've...I've done everything I can. It's too strong for me. I'm too old, too weak. I can't beat it."

Weiss stared at her father for several minutes, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. "How long have you been sick?"

"About a year now."

Weiss slammed her fist onto the desk that stood between herself and her father. "You mean to tell me that while I was in _school_ , studying and fighting to become a Huntress, you were diagnosed with cancer and you _didn't_ tell me?!"

"I didn't want to worry you. You were far too busy, too preoccupied. I didn't want my health to distract you from what you wanted." He looked her up and down, smiling to himself. "You've grown in the last five years. You've become quite the young woman."

"No!" Weiss screamed angrily. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you _dare_ presume to tell me what kind of woman I've grown into! You never cared about me! You never cared about Winter! All you cared about was the family legacy, as if this company was all that mattered!"

"Weiss..."

"The White Fang would attack and steal from us, and what would you do? You'd lie to the press, telling them that we had everything under control, and then later those same evenings you'd get drunk! You'd drink, and take out your anger on me and my sister! _My little sister!_ " Weiss punched the desk and turned around violently. _Yang and I are more alike than she ever knew_ ¸ she thought to herself. "You used to beat us. You used to beat _mother_. I've lied to people so many times. For over ten years, I claimed that I got this scar in an accident. I fell as a child, or some other such lie. No one knows the truth. Not even my family."

Her father sighed once again. "I _am_ your family, Weiss."

Weiss turned and stared at him. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her graduation photo with team RWBY and slammed it onto the desk in front of her father. "Not anymore, you're not. I've found a new family. A _real_ family."

He stared at the photo before him, his eyes full of wonder. That is, until his eyes landed on a certain black haired girl. "This girl...she's a faunus."

Weiss nodded with a smile. "I thought you'd like that. She's one of the best friends I ever had. Sure, we've had our share of fights because of our positions in life; my family subjugated hers, and hers retaliated by attacking us. A vicious circle that we've overcome in the field of battle. When you risk your life next to someone, you don't care what race, sex, or religion they are, father. All that matters is that together you can come home alive. Stay alone, and you will crumble."

She expected him to be angry with her for befriending Blake. Instead, when she looked to him, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. His lips curled into a genuine smile; something she hadn't seen from him since she was a small child. He looked up at her, and their icy blue eyes met once again. "I...am so _proud_ of you."

Weiss, caught off guard, stammered, "W-what?"

"You never got to know me, Weiss. Not the me I used to be. Running this company, following in my father's footsteps. And his father's. And his father's father's. It's never changed. This company has been the global power behind Dust and weapons for over _four hundred years_. Yet we never adapted to the times. Sure, production became smoother, shipping easier; but we never truly left the dark ages, Weiss. Underpaid faunus employees, harsh work environments; I never wanted any of it back then, but when I took over, it all seemed _natural_. Like this was the way the world was meant to be, with humanity sitting at the throne of the world. Then the White Fang appeared; it went from being natural to being necessary for me. They killed my brother, several of your cousins. All because of _me_. I could have changed things, but I didn't. Didn't see the need to. But now," he looked to the IV that was stuck in his hand. "I am dying, Weiss. When a man realizes that his time is coming, he starts thinking about his life."

Weiss stared intently at her father, unsure of where this was going.

He smiled. "He starts to wonder about what he could have done better. How he could have run his company, or what could have been done to prevent such travesties." He met Weiss's eyes again. "He wonders how he could have treated his wife and daughters better."

"Father," Weiss whispered. She felt something moist on her face, and was shocked to see a tear run down her face. "What are you saying?"

"It's too late for me to apologize. Nothing I say or do will make up for what has happened between us. I can't fix the problems between us and the faunus either. I am too old, and too close to death's door." He started to cry. "I understand that you may _never_ forgive me, Weiss. And I understand that what I am about to ask you may be out of line, but it is something that I must ask. May I?"

Weiss paused for a moment and contemplated. _There's only one thing he could possibly ask of me_ , she realized. She nodded, willing to hear the words straight from his lips.

"Winter is far too young and inexperienced. She's only now starting university, and she hasn't seen all the things you've seen." He looked at the photo on the desk again. "She hasn't met the people you've met. You're older than your sister. Tradition says that I am only to ask this of my oldest living male relative; that would be my younger brother, of course, since I don't have a son. But, for once, I am going to _break_ tradition. I promised you when you were a child that I would do this for _you_. That is why I gave you the title Heiress. So, I ask of you, Weiss, my beautiful, amazing daughter; will you, after me, become the first _woman_ to head the Schnee Dust Company."

She stared at him with confusion. "Why?" she asked. "You know that I have no interest in running this company. In fact, I came here _specifically_ to tell you my mind, and then leave without any remnant of an inheritance. I don't want it, and I never have."

He smiled a sad smile. "But you see, that is why you are _perfect_ for it. You don't want the fame, or the money behind it. Five years ago you left to find yourself. Neither of us knew that this was the case at the time, but that is what happened. And in that time, you discovered who you really are. You are a Huntress, sworn to protect the peoples of Remnant. You do not discriminate, you do not subjugate; you honor and you protect everything and everyone. You hatred for this company and what it has done in the past pairs nicely with your goals and your personal code. In my stead, you can right all the wrongs that my father and his father had wrought upon the lands. No more underpaid workers. No more harsh environments. No more discrimination. Only you can do this, Weiss."

Weiss stared in awe at her father. For a quick moment, anger flooded her system. She drew Myrtenaster, raised her hand, and threw it as hard as she could, lodging the rapier into a bookcase on the other side of the room. Panting heavily, she stared at her hands deep in thought. "Why do you do this to me now?" she asked. "All this time, I used to fear you. Eventually, that fear turned to hate. I've hated you, father. I never wanted to give you the privalige of being proud of me. I became a huntress to _spite_ you. To make you feel like I had abandoned and disappointed you. Now, I find out that you're _proud_ of me. That you _still_ want me to run this company. This company that I despise! What makes you think I'll agree to it!?"

He smiled at her. "I deserve you hate," he admitted. "I seek not your forgiveness. I seek not your pity. I am thinking of the future of our family. Not from the political point of view that I used to, thinking only of the company, but from a true, parent's perspective. When this company is yours, it is yours to do with as you please. You can improve it to fit the modern times, and be ever changing. You can disband it if you so choose. I do not care." Weiss was truly shocked to hear this. "Either way, Weiss, you will make me proud. Because in either case, you will have bettered the world, in spite of our family's foolish history."

She approached him and leaned against the desk. "What does Winter think about all this? Does _she_ know that you're dying?"

He nodded. "She believes that I am doing the right thing," he admitted. "She also told me much the same as you did. Our relationship is repairing, though. I'd like to be on good terms with the both of you before I die."

Weiss stood straight and stared at her father for what felt like an eternity. "I...I need to think," she said. Turning around, she stormed out of the office.

* * *

 _"So, that's how it is?"_ Yang asked on the other side of the phone. _"That's rough."_

"I don't know what to do, Yang," Weiss said. "I never expected any of this. Ever. Not only is he dying, but he sounds... _sorry_."

Yang sighed. _"Take my advice, Weiss; the only family I have is my sister and my father. Now, I know our families are different, but when that's all you have, you become attached and cling to every little good thing about them. My father was depressed and an alcoholic when Ruby's mother died. He shut down. It sounds like your father was much the same, though in a much more explosive manner."_

"That's an understatement," Weiss said. "But, yeah, that's not far off."

 _"It took nearly losing me and Ruby for my dad to straighten up. So, here's my advice; do what you think is right, but don't ever forget about your father."_ She took a deep breath and paused. _"He's dying, Weiss. Now may be your last chance to ever reconcile with him. Because once he's gone, it'll be too late. You may not regret it then, and maybe not for a few years to come, but eventually, you'll find yourself standing before his grave crying, wishing you could have found a middle ground with him. You're my family now too, Weiss; I don't want your heart broken for the rest of your life because of a mistake you might make today."_

Weiss stood in the hallway with the phone to her ear, stunned. "You've really matured."

Yang laughed. _"Being a partial cripple will make you appreciate life more."_ She paused again. _"I wonder where Penny is right now."_

Weiss looked out a nearby window. Though it was day outside, the crumbling moon was partially visible. "She's out there somewhere, watching Remnant from on high." Weiss sighed. "Thank you, Yang. I know what I need to do. I'll call you tomorrow. Same time? Or will you be at work?"

 _"Weiss, you can call me anytime. Whether I'm at work or not, I'll always pick up. See ya later."_ The phone went dead, and Weiss stood silently, waiting for herself to make a move.

She looked at her own reflection in the window, staring intently at the scar upon her face. _No regrets_ , she thought to herself. Turning, she walked down the hall and reentered the office. Her father sat there, patiently waiting for her return. A nurse was standing with him now, changing the bag of fluids that were wired into his body. Once she was done, she politely greeted Weiss and left. The two were, once again, staring into each other's icy eyes, waiting for the other to melt and give first. "I've made my decision," Weiss said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Her father coughed violently for a moment before returning his gaze to her. "And?"

She nodded. "I will run this company," she said at long last.

He stared at her in awe. " _Run_ the company? Not disband it?"

She shook her head. "A friend of mine told me not to do something that I might regret. Forgiving you of the atrocities that you and this company have created is hard, and I can't do it right now." She smiled after a time. "But, I am willing to try."

"This friend of yours," her father said. "I'd very much like to meet them."

Weiss laughed. "I don't know. She's a bit rough around the edges. Crippled as she is, I'd still be afraid of her temper."

"No, I'm serious," he said. "I want to meet all of your friends." He tapped his finger onto the photo that still rested on his desk. "Especially this faunus friend of yours." He picked up the photo and stared at it happily. "What is her name?"

Weiss smiled. "Her name is Blake. She was a member of the original White Fang when she was a child, and she defected when it went rogue. She went to Beacon to prove that a faunus can help people, and to make people see her for who she was, rather than what."

He nodded. "Sounds like she's led a rough life. Let us hope that the future is much brighter."

Weiss nodded in return. "I'm sure it will be."

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

Yang stood behind the bar in Junior's club, cleaning a glass with utmost care. She'd come to master her job at the club, to the point where Junior didn't keep tabs on her anymore. He even bragged about her to other club owners. "I've got a real good worker," he'd said. "You sons-a-bitches are gonna be green with envy when you see her work! Ha!"

Admittedly, when she heard such praise, it did make her pride swell just a bit. Even so, she was still the same Yang as ever. These last few years had been kind to her, true, but she missed the field of battle. She missed fighting Grimm with her friends. She had brought Ember Celica into the bar to be a wall decoration for the customers, but she could never use it again. She shrugged. She had a new life now, and that was all that mattered.

Melanie and Militia were seated in front of Yang, talking casually with the blonde; the three had become fast friends when she first showed up about five years ago. The club was quiet; it wasn't open yet. The music wouldn't start playing until the first customer walked through the door in about two hours. So, to pass the time, Yang had brought a small TV and set it up behind the bar for herself and the twins to use while everyone else prepared the rest of the club; Yang's ailment kept her confined to the bar when she worked.

The conversation stopped short when Militia paused and stared intently at the TV behind Yang. "Hey, isn't that your old team mate on the news?" she asked.

Yang, curious, turned to see what was up. Her jaw dropped when she read the headline.

 **HEAD OF SCHNEE DUST Co. DIES AFTER TWO YEAR BATTLE WITH CANCER.**

There she was, looking strong as could be on the television; Weiss Schnee. Beside her was a younger girl who resembled Weiss. Yang could only assume that it was Winter, Weiss's younger sister. Weiss stepped onto a podium and began to speak.

 _"This morning, at 8:04 AM, my father passed away after his battle with cancer came to a close. I will not tell you of his life, for it was complicated and deeply personal to me and my sister. I will, however, tell you about what he said to me six months ago. He told me that this company would be mine to do with as I pleased. I could keep it the same, I could move it into the modern era, or I could disband it. As tempting as destroying this company is to me, I made my decision on that day; this company will not be the same, nor will it fall into disaray. Starting at 9:00 AM this morning, I, Weiss Schnee am the official head of the Schnee Dust Company. Tonight, I bury my father. Tomorrow, I rebuild his legacy. Everything that should have been, everything he wished he could have done; I will make the appropriate repairs that he dreamed of. This company should be a shining beacon of the future, not a shadow of the past!"_ She looked around at all the photographer's taking her picture. A few tears ran down her face. Upon realizing it, she gave a bow and said. _"Thank you!"_ before walking off the stage.

Yang smiled, a tear streaming down her own face. She saw a stamp at the bottom of the screen; "Recorded at 1:00 PM." It was almost five in the afternoon now. "You go, girl," Yang said.

"Yang!" one of Junior's men yelled. "Some little girl is here to see you!"

Wiping her tears away, she told him to show her in. Neo entered the building and approached Yang. The two shared a brief hug before parting. "I heard about Weiss's father," Neo said. Yang had been teaching her how to speak properly these last five years. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Yang nodded. "That woman won't be stopped now," she said. "She'll mourn today. And tomorrow, she'll create a whole new world." The blonde smiled happily at the thought. "And she doesn't have any regrets either."

* * *

 _Song: Something More - Soundwitch_

 **Author's Note**

I got a little sad here. Alot of what was talked about in this chapter is deeply personal to me. I wrote Weiss to have a similar relationship with her father to me. Probably didn't want to know that, but I've been getting more open about my family history in the last year, so yeah. I'm still not terribly fond of my father, but I know that someday I won't have him in my life anymore. Part of wants us to reconcile before then. I'd like to think that's the sane part of me.

But, I digress! What do you think? Did I handle this well? I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be so long, or to even have a POV swap in the end...but I wanted a way to tie up the ending, and I feel like this was the way to do it.

Let me know what you think. Leave a review or a PM or something. I'm not writing these After Story chapters in any given order, either. Next time will most likely be Blake, but I won't promise that. Neo will absolutely be the very last chapter of this though.

Till next time!


	3. After Story III: Blake

After Story III: Blake

 _Five years after the Battle for Beacon_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sun asked the cat faunus nervously. "I know that you were close once but...that was a long time ago."

Blake nodded. "Not as long as I'd like." She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "I have dreaded this day for five years, Sun. But this day had to come eventually."

Blake stood proudly before Sun, wearing black trousers and black boots with the pant legs resting loosely atop them. A white dress shirt adorned with a black tie decorated her torso, covered by a black suit jacket. On the center of the jacket's back rested her emblem. Her long black hair swayed gently in the wind as her yellow eyes stared fiercely at the building before her; Vale Penitentiary. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I want you to wait for me here, Sun," she said.

Sun, slightly taller in his early twenties than he was five years ago, gave her a worried look. "Is that a good decision, Blake?"

She shook her head. "No. But its mine to make. Stay." Without waiting for a response, she entered the building with no hesitation. She was glad that her bravado and determination made her look so confident, but she was actually extremely nervous. She hadn't seen _him_ in five years.

Not since that night.

 _"We're all monsters, Blake. The humans made us that way. That's why I wear this mask,"_ he had taunted.

Blake strolled up to the front desk of the main office and stood there for a moment before the worker noticed her. "I'm here for a visit," she said coldly.

The woman at the desk gave her a glance from top to bottom, as if silently judging this black haired woman before her. "Visitation is by appointment. What is your name, miss?"

"Blake Belladonna."

The woman flinched and met Blake's eyes. "You...you really came. I thought this was a joke."

"No joke," Blake said. "I came to see him."

"Very well," the woman nodded, standing up. "Right this way." Blake began to follow the woman, who in turn started to explain visitation rules. "No weapons, no direct contact, no gifts, no..."

"If I wanted him dead," Blake interrupted. "There would be nothing any of you could do to stop me. I know the rules. You have nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" The woman wasn't even taken by surprise at Blake's statement. "You wouldn't be the first to try to kill him."

Blake couldn't help but smile. _Even on the inside, you have enemies._ They entered a room with glass windows separating the space into two distinct sections; one for visitors and one for prisoners. The woman turned to face Blake with a polite, professional smile. "Please take a seat. They'll bring him out shortly." Nodding, the cat faunus did as she was told and sat down in the chair in front of the window.

It was now that she was her that her nerves started to get the better of her. Maybe now wasn't the proper time to do this. Maybe she should have waited a few more years. What would he even think now that she's here? Would he resent her? Threaten her? Blake felt scared at the concept, and briefly considered leaving. The buzzing of the door behind the glass caught her attention, and she saw it swing open; it was too late to go back. A man in a gray jump suit was led into the room, his hands and ankles cuffed. His face was bare, allowing her to look directly into his crimson eyes. He sat down before her and glared at her through the glass. "So," he said. "You finally came to see me."

She took a deep breath, steeling herself as she nodded. "Hello, Adam. It's been a while."

He chuckled to himself. "Five years is a while, I suppose. What? Did you never want to rub it in my face that I was wrong? That I'm a criminal and I'm where I belong?"

"You do belong here," she agreed. "But I'm not so low as to gloat to your face about such things. For the love I once bore you, I would never do that."

His mildly amused smile faded. "Love," he muttered. "It was for love of you that I did all I did, Blake. I wanted you to live in a world free of tyranny. No faunus should have to live under the boot of man. Was I really so wrong?"

"When peaceful actions could have been taken, you called for blood. When the governments started to listen, you bombed their embassies. When people started to accept us, you slaughtered them. Yes, I believe you to have been wrong. You were once a sweet man, Adam. The cause blinded you, and served as a fertilizer for the seed of hatred that grew within you. Had I noticed sooner, I would have destroyed that seed and preserved you for who you are meant to be." She looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap. "For that, _I_ am sorry. I failed you."

Adam scoffed. "And how are those _peaceful_ actions working for you now? Look at you; a huntress. The lap dog of humans to fight against the monsters that they fear."

"Grimm attack faunus too," she added. "I wish to protect _everyone_." She glared at him. "Maybe I should let you in on a little secret."

Adam crossed his arms. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"In another life, on another Remnant, I killed you," she said flatly.

The bull faunus was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ruby told me everything. The nightmare she had wasn't a nightmare, but a memory of a failed life. A life in which the Grimm grew in strength, and in your desperation you joined Cinder and attacked us. You killed my friends in that history. You killed fellow faunus, and I did what needed to be done; I took your head."

Adam laughed. "That's a hell of a tale. But you know I would never kill another faunus."

"You tried to kill me five years ago," Blake reminded him.

He froze. "That was different. You betrayed my trust."

"It makes no difference to me. All I know is that I remember what you promised to me. _I swear that I'll protect our people. No faunus shall come to harm as long as I have a say in the matter._ Those are your words Adam. What difference does it make? Whether it's an alternate timeline, or the one we live in now, you _tried_ to break your promise."

Adam opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it in thought. "I...I..."

"Maybe I should have given in."

"What do you mean?"

Blake met his eyes. "I beat you that day. I wanted nothing more than to kill you. Your anger towards me was so frightening. One swing...one swing of Gambol Shroud is all it would have taken. But I chose to let you live, Adam. Why? Why didn't I kill you?"

He stared into her yellow eyes, searching them for an answer of his own. "I ask myself that question every day, Blake. Death would have been a mercy. It's been five years, and your words still echo in my mind." He flagged over one of the guards and did a "lighter" motion with his hand. The guard rolled his eyes before producing a cigarette and gave it to Adam, lighting it for him as well. Adam inhaled deeply, held it, and let it out. " _That's why we exist,_ you said. _We make those fairy tale endings come true._ I was there when you joined the White Fang. I watched you grow up, fighting for our rights alongside our brethren. _Equality_ you would yell. _We deserve equality!_ Yet, for the life of me, I've never seen so much passion in your eyes before that day five years ago. I gave up, not because you truly bested me, but because I saw the passion in your eyes. Your soul was on fire! And you know what, Blake?"

Blake watched him curiously. "What?"

He inhaled and exhaled the cigarette again. "It was beautiful. The most beautiful you've ever been. A beauty that calmed the raging beast of hatred within me, even if only for a moment." He smiled. "For that split second, I remembered that I loved you. I couldn't hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you."

Blake smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I came here today, not to gloat, but to make amends for hurting you. To see if you had returned to the Adam that I once knew."

"Have I?" he asked.

She met his eyes once more. "No. You haven't. But you're trying. I can see that." She pointed at the cigarette in his hands. "My Adam refused to touch that."

He laughed. "Yeah. It gets pretty stressful in here, and they limit the pharmaceuticals in here to avoid drug problems. But they give out nicotine like candy. I just sort of started one day to relieve stress. I need to quit."

"I may not have killed you," Blake added. "But that will."

Adam nodded. "I've got two more years. When I get out, I'll see if I can drop the habit. Maybe kick it before then. I don't know."

The black haired faunus looked on in confusion. "Seven years? I thought the sentence was twenty."

He smiled. "Last year I did some thinking. I'm quitting the White Fang. You see, Blake, when you left, some power changed hands. I was named second in command. I told the feds about everything I know, which is, needless to say, everything."

"So you made a deal?" she asked. "I suppose that's good...for you."

"Still don't trust me?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"Well, here's what's going to happen. The White Fang won't be disbanded. The leaders still in active service will be arrested, tried, and jailed. I'll be let out and take official control over the organization where I will then step down. But first, I must name a successor."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Blake chimed. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're taking control over the White Fang."

"I'm doing what?"

"You can put it back on the right track, Blake. Peaceful petitions for equality. You can make it happen. You can keep them in line and prevent another civil war from breaking out."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because you're better than I am," he said. "You can fix it. Make it better. I'm a remnant of the past. I'll just drag them down. I'll find a minimum wage job somewhere and live a meager life. It's what I deserve."

Blake shook her head. "No," she said. "I will not. Even if it were to go back to the way it was when I was a child, I refuse to waste another minute of my life in the White Fang."

"But, Blake! We need _you_!"

"Adam," she said menacingly. "I came here to square us. To forgive you if I could and to make sure we could live in peace from each other. I didn't come here to do you any favors." She glared at him angrily. "I want to believe you, Adam. I want to believe that you're becoming who you once were. But I have myself and my family to worry about. If you're getting free in two years, then that's all the more reason to make sure now that you're no longer a threat to me or mine."

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated. Closing his lips, he stared sadly at the floor. "You're right. I have no right to ask you to do anything."

"Besides," Blake added. "If you truly feel like the White Fang should go back to the way it once was, then you should be the one to do it."

"But..."

"No one is more suited to execute a concept than the one who came up with it. Never let someone else run with your idea, Adam."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I'll try."

Blake smiled at long last. "I think...I think this was good for us both. I also think, however, that this will be the last time we see each other."

"Yeah. Thank you for coming to see me, even if it's just this once. I don't have anyone else. This...this was nice."

"Thank you for letting me visit you, Adam." Blake stood. "Goodbye. Good luck after you get out of prison." She turned on her heel and started to walk out.

"Wait," Adam said, causing her to hesitate and turn to face him. "I know for a fact that you're an orphan," he chimed as he looked dead into her eyes. "What did you mean that you have a family to look after?" Blake hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should answer the question. "If you worried that I may hurt you, I know you and your friends could all easily defeat me now. I'm five years out of practice."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing. "The other day...three days ago in fact...I...I found out something." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Adam. That's why I came here. To make sure that I could protect myself and my _child_ from you."

Adam smiled a genuine smile. "Congratulations. If anyone could be a terrific mother, it's you Blake."

"Th-thank you. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Blake left the room and felt a sense of relief wash over her, as though a thousand pounds of worry had been lifted off of her shoulders. "It's done," she whispered to herself as she made her way to the exit.

"Was you're visit as you expected it?" the lady at the front desk asked.

Blake met her gaze and gave a slight smile. "It was...enlightening." With that, she exited and entered the bright light of day where Sun Wukong waited for her.

"How did it go?"

She smiled at him. "It went well. I won't have to be afraid of him ever again."

He laughed nervously. "So, you feel better now? That's good. I was starting to worry that this was starting to mess with you." He approached her and gave her a tight embrace. Blake pushed off of him slightly so that her face was in front of his, and their lips met. When they parted, Sun's cheeks were tinted red. "You've not kissed me like that in a while. What's the occasion?"

Blake smiled. "Sun, I've got some news for you."

"What news? Did you get a kick ass assignment from Beacon?"

She shook her head. "Better. You see, three days ago..."

* * *

 _Song: Another Distance -_ _紫咲ほたる_

 **Author's Note**

Mild cliffhanger ending that I will NEVER write an extension of, because we _sort of_ know how that turns out. Though if you are curious, I did come up with Sun and Blake's first child's name; Noir. Yeah, cliche, and probably been done a million times. But, eh, it works.

Also, as you are now made aware of, I AM NOT DEAD! :D I've had a lot going on since August. A F**KING LOT!

I quit my job.

Got my drivers license.

Started dating this amazing girl.

Applied for a new job.

Went to a funeral.

Mowed some grass.

Cleaned my house.

Cooked some food.

And I've been writing almost nonstop the entire time...just not all on the same project. That's my downfall. I work on no fewer than 10 things at once, so that's why I've been so slow to update. But I read you reviews and messages daily! Every time you guys send one, I read and reply to it! And hopefully I can dish out some more stories for you very soon. Life has been hectic, but it's been great all the same!

Fun Fact: I've known how to drive since I was 15, but only got my license last month (I'm currently 21.) I honestly don't know why I waited so long to legalize my driving.

Till next time! :D


End file.
